HELLSING 2347
by mslcat
Summary: The world has been destroy and all that we've know is gone. Once again the Dark Ones are taking over the Earth and man is once again at the bottom of the food chain. This is just a test, let me know if you want this story to continue.
1. Chapter 1

**1. HERE WE GO AGAIN**

The year is 2347. And the world had been destroyed. Only it wasn't by nuclear war, which was the most popular belief, or by asteroid, which was the second most popular belief. It was by the one thing we thought could never happen. The Earth itself rebelled against us.

We don't know if it was the toxic waste or the changes in our atmosphere due to global warming; but for some reason Man became the menu. In time, the deaths could no longer be controlled or explained. The children were the first go. They picked off the weakest one by one. The adults, out of answers and out of their minds with fear, starting going all survivalist. The rich receded into their underground complexes. While the poor, who were used to scratching out a living were left up top to fend for themselves. But as always, it was the middle class that was stuck in the middle and became fodder. They were exploited by the rich for food and preyed up by the poor dregs for the same reason. After all, why work for it when you can just steal it from somebody else.

My name is Jessie. I was so named because that was the name of the woman upon whose grave I was found. My parents? I haven't a clue. I was just one of the ones left to die. I was found by a nun, or so they say. They called her Cyclops behind her back because she had only one good eye. The other one they say was lost in the war. Which war I was never sure. There were so many and she would never say. She was the only person that I could ever consider a real mother. She taught me to read and write, and she taught me martial arts and firearms. Strange lessons for a nun to teach, or so I used to think; but then one night our convent was attacked by vandals and hooligans. They were looking for food and a good time and thought that the nuns could provide both. You should have seen my mother in action. Man she was cool. She killed twelve of them before the rest of them got the message and left. I laughed as I watched run. My nuns were no one's prey. They knew how to fight back.

I was twelve when they made me leave.

You see, I…can see the dead. But they're not…dead, so much as they are agents of darkness. Things that creep around in shadows, especially at night. No one believes me, but these….things are the real reason that the world died. My mother calls them demons, but only some of them are. The others are more…solid. I've seen old horror movies. And the ones with serial killers in them are comedic. But the ones based on "ghost" stories. Those are real. Those are the monsters under your bed. The ones in the closets. The ones in your head. Those are the ones that let you see them and let you scream one second before you die. There is no fighting them and there is no hero on a white horse to save you. If you're lucky, you go insane and sent to a safe white room where they can't get you; but if you're not, and 99% of the time you're not then you just disappear. And are never seen again. That was how it started. After that, I started sleeping in a ring of salt. I had read that it keeps such things away. Yeah, I was laughed at. For the first eight months. Now all the kids sleep with salt around their beds. The adults should have listened to me.

One by one the nuns and some of the homeless that we looked after began to disappear. I told them about the monsters in the darkness. But of course no one believes a child. Even my own mother didn't believe me, until they came for her.

We were in the kitchen. It was about 3 am. We were just eating some ice cream, when the first one showed up. I saw it and froze in fear.

"Jessie, what's wrong? Why do you look so frightened?"

"It's here. We have to leave and now."

I pulled on her to leave, but she wouldn't move.

"Let go. There's nothing here."

"Yes, there is. It's a monster. A big one. It's standing in the corner just staring at us."

"I don't see anything." she said.

But I could tell by her voice that she was a little worried. She had heard the same stories I did.

"Please believe me. It's here." I began to cry, as tears started to fall. "We have to go."

"Tell me what it looks like." she said, as she reached into her pocket.

"It's big, and black, and humanoid in shape, but it has no features. Just two yellow eyes."

"Don't look it in the eyes. Never look them in the eyes."

"We have to go."

"No. It will only chase us. Which corner is it in?"

"The right one. Over there."

"You tell me when it jumps at us."

I kept my eyes on it, but out of the corner of my eye, I saw her draw her gun. She aimed at it. And it jumped us.

"Now!"

BANG! BANG! BANG!

She shot off three rounds as we fell back onto the floor. It became solid as it fell to the floor.

"Holy cow! You weren't kidding." she cried out, in stunned amazement.

We slowly walked over to it. She kicked it with her foot and it fell into dust. I was still shaking with fear as she picked me up and placed me on the table.

"Are there any more?"

I looked around.

"No."

She took a slow breath and let it out.

"How long have you been able to see them?"

"Always."

"And you never told anyone."

"Of course I did, but they never believe me. I've seen more than one person die."

"So that's why the kids are calling you Jessie Jinx."

"Yeah." I said sadly.

"Name every time you've seen them."

I did.

"Just as I thought, they're drawn to you."

"What do they want with me?"

"They want your blood."

"My blood?"

"Yep, you're the one."

My mother sat down in a chair and sat back. She looked at me as if trying to decide what to do with me.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but you have to leave."

"But…"

"I know. It's not fair. But it's the only way to save our lives. Dealing with the dregs is hard enough. Dealing with things that only you can see is too much. Besides, these silver bullets are running out."

"Silver bullets?"

"Yep. Silver bullets. See Jessie in times long ago, there were real monsters. Vampires, werewolves, witches, ghosts, and demons. We were on the bottom of the food chain then. Heh, looks like we've come full circle."

"Where do you want me to go?"

"To England."

"England?"

"Yeah, I had an ancestor once who used to fight these things on a daily basis. She was a berserker with a split personality."

"Ha, really?" I smiled. "She must have been fun."

"According to her journals, she and her partner used to fight these things all the time. There was an entire organization devoted to it. They used to call it Vatican Special Section XIII."

"If it was a Vatican Unit, why are you sending me to England?"

"Cause the Vatican is gone now. And so are all its tentacles. There is only one that might still be alive and he's England."

"Who am I looking for?"

"Not a who, a what."

"A What?"

"He's a vampire, The Ultimate Master Vampire. You see there were two organizations that fought these creatures. He worked for the one called the Hellsing organization. He was cursed in death never to enter heaven or hell, but to walk the world for eternity. So, since he couldn't be killed, the Hellsing Organization gave him the job of keeping humanity safe."

"So where are they now?"

"Like all government agencies, they determine that they don't need you anymore and they pull your funding. Both agencies closed down and were forgotten about."

"So the monsters won in the end by laying low and waiting them out."

"Ha, ha, ha. Yeah, looks like it. But that's about to change. Cause you're going to England. You're going to find him and you're gonna wake him up."

"What if he eats me?"

"He won't. He's not allowed to harm your bloodline."

"My bloodline? Do you know who I am?"

"I'm not 100% sure. But I think…you're Hellsing."


	2. Chapter 2

**2. Finding Trouble**

So I did as my mother told me to do. I packed up everything I owned, which wasn't much, just three worn and ragged changes of clothes. Then I hopped the first ship to England. The captain wasn't happy to see me either.

"What the hell do you want?"

"Passage to England," I said.

Jeez this guy was ugly. Along with the downfall of man, seemed to come the downfall of hygiene. His skin was red and splotchy and he smelled like he hadn't had the luxury of a shower in his life. Every time he spoke, she was assaulted by his noxious breath.

"Please stop breathing on me."

"Ha." he said, purposefully blowing his rancid breath in my face.

"Oh shit," I sputtered, covering my abused nose. "Have you ever brushed your teeth?"

"Shut it, and just why the hell should I give you passage, you snot nosed little brat."

"Mother said to give you this letter." I said, handing it to him.

He snatched it from me, his grubby hand making me shrink back in disgust. He read it and I smirked as that smug smile left his face. Then he tore up the letter and tossed it at me. The paper spilled around me like confetti and I brushed it off of my shoulders.

"Fine. But you'll work for it by stoking the engines."

"Yeah, whatever."

So that's how I began my voyage, if it can be called that, to England. The trip wasn't an uneventful one. It had not even been a day and already people began to disappear. It was always chalked up to "Falling overboard".

"I'm telling you. Sleep with salt around your bed. Then they can't reach you."

Of course nobody listened. And all the way to England, they watched me from the shadows. Every night, I listened as men died in their sleep. It was always silent, never screaming or fighting, just a quiet whisper of death. The captain got tired of losing deckhands and tried to throw me overboard. But it was the lightning from an impending storm that saved my life. The captain took it as a sign of God and dropped me to the deck. I fell with a rough splat to the sopping floor as the rain began to pour down upon us. He glared at me his eyes flashing with the lightning before he yelled.

"I don't ever want to see you on my ship again, Jonah!"

We made it England, but only three of the crew was left alive by then. Only the superstitious survived that trip. After that, the ship was abandoned and never sailed again.

So here I was literally dropped off in England with nowhere to go. To be honest it was no better than America. Buildings were abandoned, boarded up, burned out, and decrepit. Craters now standing where other building had been bombed during an attack in an unknown war. Cars were left behind as people fled. They were rusting leaking monuments of the state of the world. Animals were running wild; crawling in an out of the abandoned building and houses. Ivy grew up and around windows and what had once been neatly trimmed yards were miniature forest with tall grass. This was the capital city of London, and yet there was not a living soul about. With my duffle bag slung on my back, I looked for the address that my mother had given me. I knew nothing about England. The address could have been in Japan for all it meant to me. I looked for a map trudging through the cracked and silent streets.

"How long has this place been empty? I mean there were at least some people living in America."

I found a local mart, deserted and abandoned. Leaping through the empty broken window I continued my search. The place reeked of rotten food. Nothing had survived but cosmetics, toys, and other useless stuff lying around now. I found a map in the display cases always in the little stores for traveling tourists. _'As if there are even tourists anymore'_. I found the address.

"Damn, wouldn't you know it? It's way outside of town. I'll never make it by sundown."

That's when my search turned in the direction of salt, Lots of it. I found it sitting neatly organized on shelf. I also found something else. Bloody wild dogs hiding in the back, close to the freezer. Their growling alerted me and I turned. There was only one. But it didn't stay just one for very long. More perked up their ears and then their noses. I was fresh meat and from the days on a boat I smelled like fish.

"Aw Crap, this is bad." I hissed, as I backed away slowly.

My mind said run, but I knew better. I needed to get out of this store. I needed room to move. The dogs eyed me; their heads cocked curiously, as I continued my painfully slow backpedal. I made it all the way to the front door and then I turned to run. I bolted out of the store and down the street. The hungry pack of dogs followed me their instincts forcing them to give chase. They sped behind me forcing me to turn. _'Damn it!!!'_ They were herding me. I could tell, but I couldn't stop. They continued to push me just where they wanted me to go. They'd catch me if I stopped, so I just kept running. Suddenly, I heard the crack of a rifle shot. I looked up and saw the First Church of England.

"Thank God."

I ran towards the church and another shot rang out. I dared a look behind me and saw their numbers dwindling. I made it to the door and I was let inside. After five more shots, the other dogs gave up and disappeared back into the concrete jungle.

"Thanks." I huffed, as I gasped for air.

"Thank you. Now we've got meat tonight." said a friendly male voice. "I'm Brian

Bernadotte."

Wow, he was handsome in a dusty rugged hunter sort of way. I guessed he was in his thirties. He was six feet tall and had messy dark brown hair. He had a perfect mesomorphic frame and had blue eyes like mine. He also wore dirty old and seen better days green British Army uniform with black combat boots.

"Thanks Brian. I'm Jessie."

"She's a girl." said another male, with a bit of a beer gut and lust glazing his eyes. He was thusly slapped across the head by Brian.

"At ease. We're in a church," told Brian, as he held the door for the men that had gone out to get the wild dogs that they had just killed.

"Then I'll take her outside."

"Touch her and I'll kill you." warned Brain.

"Do you know how long it's been since I had a woman?"

"Who are you calling a woman? I'm 13. My boobs haven't even grown in yet. But they're on order, but with the postal service gone hopefully they should arrive before I die."

"Ha, ha, and you make me laugh. You're alright kid. I don't suppose you know how to cook?" asked Brian, with a wide friendly grin.

"Dog?"

"Hey, beggars can't be choosers. We cook whatever we catch."

"Right. Sorry, I can't cook. But I can tell stories."

"Great, Wendy Darling is gonna tell us lost boys stories." laughed the lusting one. "Why don't you tell me a bedtime story?"

"Hell no, but I'll tell you a true story. Those dogs aren't the worse things after me. I need to get to this address. Do you know it?"

Brian looked at the address. I cringed as his men started skinning the wild dogs. Their skin peeled back and oozed blood. Lusty just stared at me the whole time. I knew what he was thinking. He was just waiting to get me alone.

'Just try it bastard. I might be a girl, but MY MAMMA didn't raise no fools.'

"Yeah, I know this address. My great, great, great, great, great, grand ancestor used to work there. It's nothing but an old haunted house. No one lives there. Why are you going there?"

"My mother told me to. If he's still alive, I have to find him."

"What's his name?"

"Alucard." I whispered, something about that name sounded dangerous. Something in it made me feel like saying out loud would kill you.

"What?! She told you to look for HIM?"

"Yup ... Look for him ...wake him up."

"I wouldn't. I've heard ghost stories about him and some I found out are true."

"I have to. Like I said, those dogs aren't the only ones after me. Well, there's lusty too. But he doesn't count him you can see."

"Ha, ha, ha. So what **is** after you, besides Charlie over there?"

"You're not going to believe me. No one ever believes me, until people start disappearing."

"Disappearing?" He cocked an eyebrow.

There was definitely suspicion in them, but this time it wasn't outright disbelief.

"The Dark Ones are after me."

"The dark ones?"

"Vampires, Werewolves, demons, you name it."

The glimmer of belief vanished as soon as I uttered that sentence. I could tell by the look on his face that he didn't believe me now. But that was OK, he would by tonight.

"Hey, Brian. Dog is on."

The smell of the roasting meat was good and I was so hungry. Probably would have been better if I hadn't known it was dog.

"Stay for dinner?" Brian offered, tilting his head toward the roasting dogs.

"I shouldn't. I have to go."

"Look, stay here tonight and tomorrow in full day light I'll take you there."

"Stay here?" I questioned, looking at Lusty.

"Don't worry. I won't let Charlie hurt you." he laughed. However, his grin faded as he glared at Lusty. "I won't let Charlie near you."

"Well…I've never had dog before." My stomach growled loudly.

"Well settle in and you can tell us a story over dinner."

I had my doubts, but as he said beggars can't be choosers. Beside roasted dog with a bit of baked potato isn't as bad as you might think.

**HELLSING**

It started just after the moon began its rise. The howling that just wouldn't stop.

"What the hell is wrong with those dogs?" asked one guy, pulling his pillow over his head. "You think they'd get the idea after we killed a few of them."

"Those aren't dogs. Those are wolves," Brian clarified, as the howling rose to a new note.

"Well aren't you well informed, Mr. Zoo boy." chuckled Charlie.

"Hey, working at the zoo was a good paying job. Besides, who knew the world would fall down and I'd become a hunter. I'm supposed to care for animals, not kill them."

"Hypocrite."

"Charlie, I'm a Survivor. Just like you. Now go to sleep and if even think about bothering Jessie my rifle goes up your ass."

I was sitting in a corner with my back to the wall. I didn't usually do this, but there was no way in hell I was going to sleep with lusty over there. The only thing worse than keeping my eyes on Lusty…I mean Charlie, was listening to those damn howling dogs.

"The whole animal kingdom must be out there," reasoned the other unnamed man who had skinned the dogs. "I think I just heard a lion."

"Wonder what made us so interesting all of a suddenly." wondered another.

"It's her." said Charlie, with a wicked grin. "They know we have a girl in here. But they'll have to wait their turn."

"I knew I should have left this afternoon." I said, standing up and sprinkling the salt on the floor around me.

Of course, that only worked on the ones that you couldn't see. It did absolutely nothing on animals.

"What are you doing?" asked one guy with spiked hair.

"This is for the ones you can't see. This keeps the Dark Ones out. I suggest you use it too."

That's when it started. The darkness thickened. I had no idea why no one else could see it. The shadows widened and got ... heavier is how I described it. Then the silence thickened to be almost tangible.

"Hey, listen. They stopped." said the spike haired guy.

"Oh, shit. If you have guns, I suggest you get them ready." I said, as I sat down and tried to vanish in my little salt wall.

Suddenly, we heard it. The unnerving sound of something being sucked away and vanishing into the darkness.

"What the?! Peter! Peter, where are you man?"

"Left! Shoot Left!!" I yelled.

The monster with the glowing yellow eyes was standing there. I bet if it had a mouth, it would have been scowling. It knew the only thing keeping it from me was the salt. It skulked around my white circle cell and glared at me. Then it turned and settled for second best.

"Spiky, watch out!" I yelled in warning.

But it was too late, he too disappeared. But this time, the men could see the absolute fear and terror on his face before he disappeared.

"Shoot it!" I hollered, in heart pounding fear, as I pulled my knees tighter to me.

"But there ain't nothing there."

"Just do it! Now!"

He didn't listen and he was the next one to go. He shimmered and seemed to fade from view, just melting away. Then and only then, did his expression change to unbelievable agony. I couldn't hear him, but I saw him screaming. After that, I just ducked and hid. The men screaming as they watched their partner silently vanish, and the shouting in fear and horror as they searched the shadows for their enemy, and the shooting into the air blindly at monsters that they couldn't see was more than I could take. I retreated into my safe little world of salt. Then the windows broke, snapping me back to reality. What came through them, salt wasn't gonna stop.

"Oh hell, what are those?!" gasped Brian, in complete and utter fear.

I looked up.

"Werewolves. Ha, ha, ha, Werewolves in London." I laughed.

I had to, just to keep from crying. _'Bet you believe me now, don't you?'_ I thought morbidly.

Brian and I could only watch in horror as the beast leapt, promptly ripping Charlie's throat out. The crunch of his neck being severed was sickeningly loud.

"We shouldn't have eaten the dogs." he mused, in fear filled panic. I stood up, strangely calm, it was almost like someone was moving me. I just KNEW how to react.

"Well, unless you've got silver bullets up your sleeves, I suggest that we run while that bastard is still eating Charlie."

Brian nodded and we bolted, as fast as our legs could carry us. I left everything behind this time. Running always makes you look guilty and as soon as the werewolf had finished with Brian's comrade, he tore off after us.

"Get in," Brian ordered me.

"It runs?" I asked, as I climbed into the car.

"It will for a little while. We only use it for emergencies."

"It's better than running." I surmised instantly, as I dropped into the seat.

He started the engine and we tore through the streets. I dared to look behind us, in a flash of foolish bravery. A wild howl went up as I turned and I immediately wished I hadn't. There were nine of those things after us now. And that wasn't including the giant human shadow thing.

"Aw, man. This is some deep shit." he complained, as he zoomed through the streets.

"I told you there were worse things after me."

"Fine I believe you now, so what makes you so special?"

"I don't know. Is there anywhere we can hide?" I asked, as Brian tore through the streets.

He ignored all road signs, peeled around corners, and weaved between the discarded cars.

"What was that address you gave me? If your mother thought that this Alucard guy can help us…"

"Well, that's if he's still alive."

The werewolf pack was steadily gaining on us; not having the problem of cars blocking their path. They just jumped over them. The first one jumped out at us. Brian swerved as the roof dented. Razor claws peeled back the roof as the howl signaled its pack. I ducked down and Brian wretched the wheel sending us into a spin, attempting to throw the monster off. It didn't work and we barely missed impacting on a truck. The thing continued to try to rip off our heads. So Brian headed for an oil tanker that was overturned and blocking the road.

"Are you nuts?" I screamed, as I braced my hands against the dashboard.

"I guess your okay being that things dinner then?"

"Aw, shit." I cried, I hurriedly ducking my head some more climbing under the dash.

Brian drove straight for it. He turned, toppling the vehicle into the tanker slamming the werewolf on the roof into it. He screamed a wild battle cry. The werewolf bellowed in pain as he was dragged between the tanker and the car.

"Why me?" I groaned. I managed to wedge myself out of the car Brian followed. "Brilliant absolutely frigging brilliant. Now we have lost the car. And there are still werewolves after me."

Brian grinned as he cocked his heavy rifle.

"Yes, but there is now a full and very flammable OIL tanker between us and them; so Run. Run Like Hell."

I wisely obeyed Brian's order as he slammed a tracer round into the rifle. One enormous boom sounded and oil tanker exploded. One werewolf screamed as it was blasted by the flaming hot metal. Then another as it foolish tried to run through the fire, its fur singing. My first instinct was to laugh, but the howling behind us negated that idea. The werewolves would not be deterred by the wall of fire for long. I was defenseless. Brian at least had a gun. But of course, his bullets were useless. All they would do is piss these things off. We ran. However, soon the beasts found their brains and leapt over the fire that was now dying. We were nowhere fast enough to avoid them on foot. So I did the only thing I could think of. I prayed. The HOLY BLESSING my mother had taught me flow from my mouth in a desperate fear driven fumble. I then saw something that I had never seen before. I saw a wall of light, sort of silverish in color. It emanated from me and went out towards the werewolves. The werewolves rapidly gaining on us howled in pain like they had been burned. The rest of the pack fled in terror whining. Only one turned back and growled at me; his fierce yellow eyes boring into me. Seems I was too good a meal to let get away.

'Did I do that?" I questioned, as the beast began staking towards us again. "Does that prayer really work?"

I began the prayer again as that monster closed in on me. It charged at me and I let.

"Jessie!!"

It pinned to the ground and snarled in my face; his jagged and hungry teeth barely inches from me. That's when I pressed my hands into its chest and chanted the prayer again. It screamed in bloody pain like I had stabbed it with a knife or something. It got up off me and rolled to the ground writhing; its lethal claws grabbling at its heart. That did it. It howled and screamed in agonizing pain, before falling into the street in a grimacing dirty heap.

"What the hell did you do?" asked Brian, as helped me to stand up.

"It's the blessing of Holy Light." I muttered confused. "I was praying and it did that."

"I'm just glad it worked," Brian stated, walking backwards to continue to stare at me.

"So am I. GATE!"

The warning came too late. Brian hit the gate dead on, tumbling over the decorative and decrepit low fence. I stifled a giggle. It was amazing how I could laugh after nearly being killed by werewolves. This time I helped him up and we continued on; following the map that I had thankfully shoved into my pocket before we had to run.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Waking Him Up**

The sun had risen and we had made major distance. Our feet ate the earth as we trudged through the deserted city. Then it started; a buzzing on the edge of my senses. It was a lightness, a sort of relief, like a heavy burden had just been lifted off of me. Somehow, I felt safe like a bubble was around me.

"Is this hallowed ground?" I spoke into the empty air.

Brian stared at me as I continued to have a conversation with myself. Hey! I was used to talking to myself; being considered a curse will do that to you. However, this time I was answered when I talked to no-one.

"No. Remember, they broke into a church," Brian replied. "So what's stopping them now? If anything, this is just a big park or something."

"That doesn't mean that it is hallowed ground just that it's a church." The ground started getting hot under my feet. And as we walked further into the place, the burn spread stretching over all of my skin. It was like someone had turned the thermometer up to infinity around me. "Do you feel that?"

"Feel what?" he asked, suddenly stopping to look at me.

"The ground is getting hot. Aren't you getting warmer?"

"I don't feel anything," he said, as he continued walking. "Do you see any monsters?"

"They only come out at night."

"Doesn't mean that they're not there."

"Thanks for that," I snarled at him. "Yeah just what I needed someone to remind me of how the bloody damn planet wants me dead."

Brian had majorly struck a nerve. I had always taken comfort in the fact that they couldn't be out in the daylight. Then he had to go and say that. Soon, in front of us a gate loomed. The intricate coat of arms on it glowed in red. It was an elegant cross with a golden banner waving across it.

"In the name of God and her Majesty

The souls of the living dead will be

banished into eternal damnation.

AMEN."

"It surrounds the entire grounds. We'll be safe here." I told him.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I am."

"Well, come on then; let's get inside before it starts raining."

"It doesn't look like rain."

"Doesn't mean it won't." he smiled. "This is England."

"You aren't going to let this go are you?"

**HELLSING**

As soon as the door opened we were greeted by murky dusty twilight.

"Oh my god." I cried in utter disgust, as I looked around the front hall.

There were cobwebs covering the ceiling and I was nearly choking on the dust. The once elegant paint was peeling and dull, and the formerly luxurious wood floors were rotting. My hand reached out to balance myself and CLICK the light switch was flipped.

"You've got to be kidding me," Brian groaned. "How does the power still work here? The city that has been without power for years?"

The bright dingy light only made the big entry-way look worse. Trillions of little dust particle floated around in front of me. I could now see plainly the rats scurrying away and the roaches crawling underneath the broken stairs.

"Private generator maybe. Jeez, this place is a mess. It hasn't been used in decades."

Spider webs were in every corner and an enormous one was across the wide stairwell. I shuddered in fear and hoped to God that I never met the spider that made that one. The lights fixtures hung of rusty chains and dust bunnies floated across the floor. The musty, wet, old, mildew smell that coated your lungs hung in the stale air. Cough, cough.

"I think that Alucard guy is dead. He wouldn't live like this if he was still here. I don't think those roaches are happy to be here."

I didn't answer him. I just stood there as this still icy cold shiver ran down my spine.

"We shouldn't be here."

"You told me to bring you here."

"This is where my mother said to come. But he doesn't want us here."

Brian looked at me and got worried. Once again Brian gave me that 'I don't believe you' stare with his eyebrows crooked.

"You look like you've seen a ghost." He shook his head at that very real possibility and looked around. "You don't, do you? Oh God, please tell me you don't see a ghost."

"He's here. He's alive. And he wants us out."

"Yeah, well tell the beast we'll leave at daybreak because we lost most of the daylight getting here. And I'm not going back out there tonight. Tell him his roses are safe." chuckled Brian.

"Shut the hell up Brian!"

"Is that any way for a little girl to talk?" he chuckled, shaking his forefinger at in a "you're naughty girl" manner.

"Anyway, let's look around find out what is going on and why my mom sent me here."

Brian nodded and followed me deeper in to the dilapidated manor. I specifically avoided the staircase I knew was guarded by the Spider from my nightmares. After opening many doors and almost throwing up from the smell in the kitchen, I made it to a set of stairs.

"BRIAN," I yelled at him in what was probably the sitting room. "I am going downstairs." I took to the steps and then made for the next one the dull lamp on the wall provided no light. 'Of course the rickety stairwell leading to hell has no lights,' I thought morbidly.

I had apparently jinxed myself because the next step I took I went sprawling. I went head first down the stairs. I screamed as my leg was gashed on the sharp corner of the steps. A stream of incredibly inventive curses flew from my mouth as I held my bleeding legs. I stood up leaning on what I believed was a wall. Suddenly, the darkness became red tinged. A large pentagram glowed as my bloody hand touched it.

"What the ..." A demented groaning came from the heavy door as it slid open. It growled and groaned as it moved. I fell again into the cavernous room. "Shit, does gravity hate me or something? At least nothing is in here."

I scanned the room silently. Nothing but the dark and a musty dank odor greeted me until I turned to my left. A mummy sat in the corner in what looked like an ancient torture jacket. I stared at it until I felt something slide across my injured leg. I immediately tried to pull away from it, but the mummy's long serpentine tongue was wrapped around and licking my leg. I screamed and the mummy laughed. The sound was in no way jovial either. It was menacing and dark and it reminded me of a serial killer I had seen in an old movie. I pulled my leg out of its gripped and backed away. The mummy lifted its head and glowered at me as the buckles on the jacket snapped open.

"I think… (sniff)…that it has been too long since I've had virgin blood." He said, as he rose up towering like a demon at about seven feet.

"Are you Alucard?" I asked, frozen with fear of the unknown.

The heavy voice chuckled settling around me like a cold clammy hug.

"Who wants to know?"

"My name is Jessie. My mother told me to come and find you and to wake you up."

"Thanks, but I don't need an alarm service kid. You humans have made your bed, now lie in it."

"But I need you…I think."

"You should have thought a little more before you came here."

The next thing I heard was Brain calling my name and his gun firing.

"You're boyfriend is gonna be one girlfriend short in a minute." he laughed.

I just stood there wide eyed and in horror of him. He was huge, seven feet at least. His hair was slowly bleaching from white to a deep black and it seemed like his formerly empty grey eyes were being filled with the blood that he had taken from my leg. There were buckles snapping open all over his black skin tight suit. He was leaning against a wall, nothing seemed to be holding him there and yet he didn't move. My heart raced as his empty eyes stared at me. So this is how it ends. I was too late. The savior I had been expecting was a monster who was going to eat me. I wanted to close my eyes and look away, but I couldn't. I prayed for Brian to come to my rescue, but he didn't. Soon I could feel his hot dry breath on my neck as the black suit faded seeming to swirl hypnotically. Then he just stopped…and sniffed me. I was roughly grabbed by my chin. Strange, I hadn't even seen him move. I was just floating by his hand. I was raised to his height so that he could see me better. I struggled futilely against his titanium grip that was holding me there.

"Who are you?" he asked me, again.

"I'm Jessie." I gurgled, with some force like a hand around my throat.

"What is your family name?"

"I don't have a family, so I don't have a family name."

"Give me permission to bite you."

"Hell no."

"I won't take more than I need, but there is something that I must know. That first taste only woke me up. I couldn't "read" you from it."

"Then ask me."

"You just said that you don't have a family. But I know that is not true. You have one, you just don't know them. So how can you tell me what I need to know?"

I thought about it. He was right.

"Now give me permission."

"No. How do I know you're not gonna devour me?"

"You don't."

"Ha, hence no permission." I said, feeling a little braver.

He growled and I was flung against the wall. How is he doing that without moving?

"Give me permission!"

"Hell no! Put me down!" I shouted, in defiance.

I was sure if he could he would have shrank back in surprise as he obeyed. He put me down without another word.

"My name is Alucard and I am sworn not to harm the one of the Hellsing bloodline. The mere fact that you can command me is some proof. Now…please…give me permission to bite you."

I just looked at him.

"You're one of the dark ones."

"Is that what you're calling my kind now?"

"You're the Eternal hunter. The one cursed never to die."

"Yes."

"Why haven't you been doing your job?" I asked, a little brazenly, considering my position on the food chain.

He laughed at me.

"Why haven't you?"

"I asked you first."

"Ha, ha, ha. Ignorance bliss, isn't it?"

"What?"

"Is ignorance bliss?"

I thought about this.

"Yes."

"Then I'm about to destroy your world with a great big wrecking ball. Now please let me taste you.... little master."

"Will you be able to tell me what's going on if I do?"

"Yes. All your families' memories are carried in your blood. I will know who you are and I will know where you came from."

I thought about it some more.

"OK. But honor your oath not to harm me."

"I will." he smiled, wickedly.

Once again, I closed my eyes and prayed, the weird energy moved me towards him. I knew it was him now. Some Dark Ones had mental powers to move things with their minds. It was a defense, or so I had been told. I watched as pain flashed across my wrist. He then lowered his mouth to my wrist and began drinking.

"Whoa." It felt so weird…and yet…really really good. A micro euphoria ran through me as he lapped at my running wrist. It was only when I got dizzy that I called out to him. "Hey, wait, enough. I'm not a water fountain."

He chuckled at me as he licked his lips free of my blood. It was like life ran through him again. The buckles holding his arms snapped and he cackled as the black straight jacked began to fade to a crimson bold red. It was like my very blood was running into that coat of his. His hair darkened to shadowy shiny black and his eyes opened a glittery luminous red impossibly bolder than his coat.

"You have no idea how delicious you are." he spoke to me.

Wow, his hair seemed to grow longer as we spoke. And unlike human hair that just lay there, his hair seemed to have a life of its own.

"Is that why they follow me?"

"The vampires and werewolves? Yes." He held out a now white gloved hand and a blood red hat blinked into existence. It was promptly placed on top of his head. "The others, the "dark ones" as you call them just want to drink your life force."

"Will that bring them back to life too?"

"No. But it will satisfy their thirst…for a while."

"Brain!" I exclaimed, as he re-entered my mind. "Can you take me back upstairs?"

"Are you worried about your boyfriend?"

"He's not my boyfriend." I objected.

"He's a boy and you consider him a friend." he laughed.

"Oh, just take me upstairs!"

I don't know how he did it, but I was suddenly upstairs and the raspy red giant was glowering behind me. I was right behind Brian who was busy trying to break into the door leading downstairs.

"Brian."

He turned and smiled.

"Are you OK?"

Then he saw Alucard and pointed his gun at him.

"Stay away from her." he yelled, pulling me closer to him.

"Be still human, that gun won't harm me." he said, his ruby eyes taking in his home like he hadn't seen it in years. "You have terrible taste in men, master. He is far too old for you. And what has happened to the manor? Damn, servants. Leave them alone for a couple of years and they run off."

"It's ok Brian. He said he's not allowed to hurt me."

"How nice for you. And what about me?"

"Now why would I hurt Captain Pip Bernadette's great, great, great, great, grandson?"

"You know my ancestors?"

"Yes. I was there. Now it seems I must get this place cleaned up. It is unfitting that my new master should live in such a pig sty."

We could only watch in stunned awe as he ghosted through the doors. He walked out across the lawn and addressed the werewolves creeping towards it with the setting sun. We watched stunned and amazed as they seemed to be listening to him. He turned and they followed him in perfect order all except one. That one he turned to address personally.

"I thought vampires and werewolves were enemies?" commented Brian, as he watched too.

"Not always," I supplied. "Some of them were the daylight guardians of vampires."

"So we were being chased all over town by his friends." groaned Brian.

Suddenly, we saw him behead one of the more vicious werewolves with his bare hands.

"I don't think they were friends." I said, continuing to watch the gruesome display of violence. "Well, he's got their attention now." I smirked.

We watched him walk back to the house with seven werewolves behind him.

"Get to work." he ordered them.

We watched in stunned silence as the werewolves got to work and began cleaning the house. They started with living room and the kitchen first. They tore down all the spider webs and swept out the rooms. They opened the windows and took the dirty white dust covers off of all the furniture. One werewolf even started a fire in the fireplace to take the chill out of the cold London air.

"Now I've seen everything." scoffed Brian, in utter amazement.

"Sit." he ordered us, as he made a chair appear out of thin air for himself.

We made ourselves seats on the dusty floor and the interrogation began.

"First of all, what year is it?"

"2347." I said.

"Hm, that makes me 871 years old." he considered.

"Happy Birthday." I smirked.

"Thank you."

"Hardly an eternity though. You're barely 1000 years old." I pointed out.

"Considering that the Earth has been around for a billion years, yes you are right. But then after the first three hundred years you stop caring."

"You never did answer my question." I reminded hin.

"Which was?" he smirked at me, like a Cheshire cat.

"Why aren't you doing your job and killing the Dark Ones?"

He sat back and thought about it for a while.

"Because I don't want to." he said, shrugging if off, just like that.

"But it's your job!"

"I'm retired."

"I don't believe this. Why the hell did my mother send me here to find you if you're not going to be any help?"

"And what do you want me to help you with?"

"Killing the dark ones."

"That's a big job. Do you think you'll be able to handle the task?"

"Me? That's your job!"

"Yes and no."

"What's hell does that mean?"

"Are you ready to lose all your bliss?" he asked, with a big grin on his face.

"Not this again."

"Yes or no?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Yes, damn it, tell me. Who am I? And why is it **MY** job to destroy the Dark Ones?"

"I'm surprised that your mother didn't understand the significance of the name of the grave of which you were found."

"She didn't find me there. Someone else did. She's just the poor nun that got stuck raising me."

"The name on the gravestone was Jessica Elizabeth Wingates."

"So?" asked Brian, who had been silent until now.

"So little boy. The only family in the world that bears the Wingates name is Wingates Hellsing. You little girl are the lost heir of the Hellsing family and rightful ruler of this house."

I didn't believe him, but decided to have some fun with him.

"And this is how you watch over my house. You didn't even water my plants."

"Ha, ha, ha. At least I won't be bored anymore with you around."


	4. Chapter 4

**4. The Test**

"So who am I, Mr. Alucard?" I couldn't wait to hear this. This man, if he could be called that, knew my mother, my great grandmother, and my history. I had always been alone and I was hungry for a family. "And why am I the only one that can see those things?"

He just looked at me with those freaky sparkling red eyes. I was getting angry with him for constantly dodging my questions. I grit my teeth as he stared down at me. "I asked you a question now answer it. You said you had to obey me!"

"You do look so much like her you know," said Alucard finally speaking to me. He looked me over critically. "You have a long way to go, but the resemblance is there."

I wasn't much to look at I know. I was five foot two and I weighed a miserable 117 lbs. I was skinny and dirty, how was he comparing me to this regal woman he had been describing. My eyes were liquid blue and my hair was a dirty yellow that I claimed was blonde; I kept really short so people couldn't pull it. Hey if you were constantly fighting, would you have waist length hair? My arms and legs were covered in jagged scars from the thousands of close scrapes that I'd had over the years. I'd fallen. I'd been beaten up and I had been in countless fights. The other kids at the convent weren't exactly kind to me either. They had actually been cruel to me. When they figured out that it was me that the monsters were drawn to, they exacted their own justice on me and usually came in a more violent fashion than that stupid nickname they had given me…Jessie Jinx.

"Like who?" I asked, eyeing him too.

He was seven feet tall and now he had full shiny black hair; which was a big switch from the undead monster I had seen in the basement. His hair was longer than mine and seemed to reach down to his shoulders. It was hard to believe that he was the same person; but his voice was unmistakable. His eyes were blood red and seemed alive. If you looked him in the eye too long, you could end up being hypnotized. His teeth were relatively normal except for his elongated vicious canines which were way too long and pointy for a human. His clothes…man his clothes were right out of ancient days. He wore a starched white dress shirt, a black top coat and black pants with knee high shiny black boots. He also wore white gloves with words imprinted in red on them with some strange star and cross symbol.

'Jesus Christ is in heaven' The gloves read and to top all that off, he wore a dark red overcoat that went clear down to his ankles and a very wide brimmed red hat. It may have been the height of style in the old days, but he just looked ridiculous to me. However, it was his "aura" of death that kept me from laughing at him. It was his _'I'm gonna eat you and enjoy doing it'_ stare that kept me from interrupting him.

"Your ancestor, Integra Fairbrooke Wingates Hellsing," he said taking off his vaguely flying saucer-esq hat and tossing it into nothingness.

"That's a long name," I muttered quietly. "Integra Fairbrooke Wingates Hellsing"

"You have a long bloodline."

"So who was she?"

"She was...a very strong woman. She hated surprises, useless people, and people who abused their power. She was beautiful. She had a very strong mind and an even stronger body. She took on a pack of vampires all by herself once. She led her men with nobility and pride. She earned their respect and their full loyalty. They would die for her…and often die."

I listened as he talked about my ancestor. He admired her greatly. I could tell by his voice. His voice had softened slightly; it still had that "murderous" edge to it, but it had lightened. I had not been paying attention until I felt his cold stare on me.

"And I will make you just as strong as her."

"Excuse me, what?" I asked, my senses popping back into place as I was taken aback by this statement.

"You have her blood in you. You can restore her family's name. You can chase these demons from the world. You are a Hellsing."

"No way. Not me. I was told just to find you and wake you up. No one ever said anything about me fighting them." I protested.

"And yet you made it here...alive." he chuckled, in that dark manner of his.

Him chuckling or even laughing, in that cold dark manner, always made me shiver in fear.

"That wasn't me. That was him." I said, pointing to Brain. My finger stabbed in his direction almost accusingly. "He got me here."

"Yeah, but that Holy Blessing of yours killed that werewolf in his tracks." Brian reminded me. "We'd have both been dead, if it weren't for you."

"Holy Blessing." wondered Alucard, as he cocked his head at me. I could almost feel him grinning at me.

"Whose side are you on?" I asked Brain, a little angry with him for "turning" on me. "I know what you're thinking and the answer is no." I said, returning my attention to Alucard. "Killing those things is your job, not mine." I hissed.

"Really?" he smirked at me. "I'd like to see you make me little master. Not even Integra controlled me without my willingness. The only thing I'm bound to do is not kill you and to keep you from being killed. Everything beyond that is by my own choosing."

That really disturbed me. What was he thinking? How dare he say he wasn't going to help me? Then I found out exactly what he was thinking. He summoned one, a dark one. It was bigger than me, about the size of Brian, but a whole godamned lot more muscular. It was all dark shadows and fierce red eyes. It moved like a snake seeming to slither instead of walk. It growled at me and I was instantly petrified by its six gleaming red eyes.

"God!" screamed Brian, as he scrambled to his feet. "What the hell is that?"

The creature glanced at Brian, but seemed to dismiss him with a hurtful snub turning away. That thing didn't want him. It only had eyes for me. It growled at me and I got up to run.

"Cut it out!" I shouted. "I thought you said that you couldn't hurt me."

"I said that **I** can't hurt you," he laughed, as the monster sped towards me. "That thing on the other hand can eat you if it's wants."

"You bastard!"

"You say the nicest things." he chuckled, as he watched it chase me with great amusement.

I ran and that damned basilisk like beast chased me. It moved across the ground at an alarming fast rate gaining on me. Brian tried to help me, raising his gun to train it on the monster; but I could see that Alucard was preventing him. Alucard trained a hulking behemoth of a pistol at him. It was gleaming silver and I couldn't imagine how he held the giant thing in one hand like it was toy.

"Hold on, human. Let us see what our little master can do."

The threat of that pistol unleashing on him kept Brian still. He knew that there was no way he was fast enough to pull the trigger before Alucard could.

"She'll die!" Brian grimaced, as he watched me run from a monster. "Let me help her, she is in danger. She is going to be eaten!!"

"Will she? I suppose she will if she wants to be. Makes no difference to me, if she wants to be eaten. I say let her."

"What?!" exclaimed Brian, with complete disbelief covering his face.

"Humans that want to live fight back, those that don't roll over and die." told Alucard, seriously, as he watched his little master's progress.

Brian could only watch as that thing chased me all over the room. I screamed as the beast knocked me down.

"DAMN!!" he yelled, as the beast hovered over me.

That thing's razor sharp right claw swept over my head, just barely missing tearing my head off.

"Oh this thing is playing with me," I snarled, as it rough scales tightened around me. Then I remembered the werewolves and yelled at one.

'Hey You! Sic Em'!"

Without moving, it growled at the Basilisk like beast, shocking my enemy with enough fear for me wiggle free and escape. I ran up to the werewolf and looked up at him with pleading and fearful eyes.

"Help?" I asked it, really unsure that it would.

My doubt was well earned because all the werewolf did was look at me, then back at the Dark One. He narrowed his yellow menacing eyes and growled at it, fangs and all. The Dark One stopped and glared at the werewolf. Its fangs snapped at it, but the werewolf stood unafraid. I wished I was that brave and then I heard…

"No. She must do this on her own," told Alucard.

The werewolf looked over at Alucard and then down at me; and without another thought it pushed me away from him. The dark monster gave me a venomous fang-filled grin and then went back to work hunting me. I looked back at the werewolf in disbelief, but only for a second; because then I heard the Dark One grin at me. I was all his and no one was gonna save me.

My heart was racing like an indie car. Adrenaline pumped though my veins as I kept running in fear of my life and that .... that ...that red...devil was laughing at me. Suddenly, a female voice inside my head told me to stand my ground; it was faint, but it was clear. It was like a slap in the face, the overwhelming aura of disappointment.

"_**Stop running and stand your ground. He's testing you. He will not waste his time on someone who isn't worth it. STAND AND FIGHT!"**_

The voice gave me strength and I growled in anger. Something about the authority in that voice seeped into me. If I survived this, I was gonna kill that bastard with my own hands. I ducked a swipe of its whipping tail. When I was back on my feet, I spied a spider web covered sword upon the wall. I raced for and reached for it, and then tore it from the wall. I ignored the vision of a hellishly enormous spider that must have weaved it and unsheathed it. I then turned and faced the monster head on. I glared at it, not having a thought in my head of what to do next.

It stopped and growled at me. I wondered why, and then I realized it. This sword was made of silver. I smiled a wry little victorious smile and said the Holy Blessing over the sword. **Now**, I had its attention and it shrank back hissing at the blessed silver sword. It just stood there growling at me; it wasn't going to risk attacking an armed opponent. We circled each other, but it made no move to attack me now that we were on equal footing. I was starting to feel braver and I launched my first clumsy attack. I jumped forward with the sword intending on jabbing it into the nearest body part on the beast. The weight of this blade felt natural in my hand; it felt like it belonged there. However, no matter how right it felt, I still didn't know how to use it. My attack fell on empty air and I was roughly slapped by its tail again; this time the quick whip gave me a nasty laceration across my shoulder.

"TSK TSK TSK," Alucard muttered, feigning sadness. He took his hat and crossed it over his chest. "I hardly knew ye little master."

"_**Kill it."**_ urged the female voice. _**"It is our duty to kill them. Seek and Destroy."**_

Now I was blazing. I charged at it swinging my blade in a crude arch trying to take its hideous almost feline head off. It dodged me and then reached back and tried to rip my head off with its clawed hands. I dropped to my knees and held the sword up to block his blow. He snarled in pain and withdrew his claws as they made contact. The sizzling of his flesh reached my ears and I inwardly leapt for joy that had hurt it. I could see its anger as it glared at me with those terrible red eyes.

"Liked me better when I was weak and helpless, didn't you?" I mocked it.

I stood and squared off against it again. It sized me up and prepared for another charge. So did I. We ran at each other, each intending to kill the other. He grabbed for me, I blocked him with my left arm, grabbed his right wrist. I went back to my childhood fights. Now that I wasn't too afraid to fight I was going to end this thing. I pulled him towards me and sliced off his head with my sword. His body fell to dust at my feet and I heard clapping.

"Well done, little master. You even gave me chills."

"Enough!" I yelled at him, as I thrust the sword in his direction. "Start talking. You call me master, well act like it before I turn this thing on you!"

"Come and sit, little master and I will tell you all," he said, as he still applauded me.

I growled at him for good measure, but he just raised an eyebrow at me and laughed. Damn jackass was laughing at me again; but I did as he asked.

"As I said before, you are Jessica Wingates Hellsing and the new master of this house, as well as the Hellsing Organization. Our mission is to kill all undead or the Dark Ones as you call them now."

"Let me get this straight," I said, glowering at him the sword in my lap. "You expect ME to kill those vampires, werewolves, and the shadow things?"

"With exception of your new staff…yes." he chuckled.

"And then what are you going to do?" I asked, still thinking that this was damned unfair.

"The only thing I am going to do is teach you to do your job." he said, sitting down on a chair that he made appear out of thin air.

I sighed heavily and rolled my eyes. I was tired of his curt and unfulfilling answers.

"Well, I guess you won't need me anymore." reasoned Brian, standing up to leave.

"What?! You just gonna leave me here alone with him?!"

"Some boyfriend you are." laughed Alucard.

"Shut up!" I yelled.

"Ha, ha, ha, at ease, little master. Your human can stay. As a direct descendant, I think he should take his ancestor's place."

"As what?" Brian asked, having no idea of his family history either.

"As captain of her army," said Alucard seriously. "Bernadotte, you are going to going to rally the troops."

"What troops?" scoffed Brian. "Those werewolves won't follow my orders."

"Not them. The men will come. When people find out that here is a safe place, you won't be able to keep them away. But…if you allow them to stay, they will work…as soldiers and as staff and if they disobey they'll serve as food. Werewolves don't work for free and neither do I." smiled Alucard, his grin reaching his eyes in a very bad way. The smile smacked of insanity and it gave me the creeps.

"You're nuts." I said.

"Always have been, always will be. Trust me, you won't be sane for long either if you stick around."


	5. Chapter 5

**5. Training**

By the end of the week, we had fifty-three werewolf servants. I had to give Alucard credit, he was one sharp bugger. He sent me and Brian out hunting for food every night knowing damn well that we would be chased home. He killed the vampires and demons that chased us, but enslaved the werewolves as daylight servants. Soon the whole house was clean and the grounds were once again well groomed. He had insisted that I take my ancestor's room and he gave Brian one of side guest rooms. My ancestor's house was one huge mansion. It had an armory, a medical unit, a training field, a shooting range, a motor pool and much much more. It was kinda cool. But by the end of the week, the "honeymoon" was over. That's when he stopped being nice to me.

"Wake up human, it's time to start training." he told me one morning, as he mentally pulled the warm covers off of me.

I growled at him, my head still fuzzy and full of sleep. This was the first time in my life that had gotten a full night sleep without having to sleep with one eye open and he was ruining it.

"It's only 5am."

"Integra always got up at five am. Sometimes she never went to bed, but stayed up all night."

"Gee, I can't imagine why with such company as you." I taunted him.

That was a bad idea. I was physically picked up and tossed against the wall.

"Ow! You frigging…"

"Integra Wingates Hellsing was a dutiful woman, who had self discipline and demanded the best from all her men." he growled at me.

"Well I ain't her!" I yelled back.

"You will be." he said, his red eyes boring into me. "Now get dressed, or I'll dress you myself."

I decided not to take him up on that and ran for the bathroom.

Fifteen minutes later, both Brian and I were standing in the backyard on the training field.

"Why so bloody early?" whispered Brian, in a stretching yawn.

"Because ancestor didn't sleep so why should I." I whispered back.

"Enough talking. Start running." Alucard ordered us.

So we started jogging.

"I said run!" he yelled.

Suddenly, he released two more of his shadow demons on us.

"Shit!" screamed Brian, as he picked up his pace.

"You bastard!" I yelled, running faster too.

He just laughed and took great pleasure in our fleeing from his demon dogs. What seemed like hours later, I was starting to get cramps and I was running out of breath. Then I remembered "The Holy Light" blessing. I turned grabbed both dogs by their muzzles and prayed them right back into the ground.

"Couldn't you have done that an hour ago." complained Brian, as he collapsed onto the ground in complete exhaustion.

"Very good." Alucard praised me, mockingly as he clapped. "It only took you an hour and twenty minutes to figure it out."

"I hate you."

"Good, that will help you learn. It's time you stopped running."

"But you told me to."

"I think…he meant…figuratively." huffed Brian, still out of breath.

I looked down at Brian and smirked at him. For a soldier, you'd think he'd be more fit. Alucard looked down at him and frowned.

"Really and you call yourself a soldier. Your ancestor could kick your ass."

"No doubt." responded Brian, rolling his eyes at Alucard.

"Right now and he's been dead for 350 years." mocked Alucard.

"Sod off." said Brian, in between breaths.

"Hm, seems you still have some energy in you. Fancy a swim." laughed Alucard.

"A what?"

I blinked and Brian was gone.

"Where did you send him?!"

"To our indoor pool."

"Is there water in it?"

He grinned at me wickedly.

"Oh, so much like your ancestor."

"Is there?" I growled.

"Of course. I did promise not to hurt him."

Most of the werewolves serving us slept during the day. Only eight of them stayed awake during the day to look after me and Brian. They also remained human most of the time. It was strange. They weren't so scary in their human forms and it was easy to forget what they were. But their strength and their agility were always evident as they cleaned the house. After lunch, Alucard introduced me to Darren. It was Darren's duty to teach me history, languages, and a billion other things. How the hell my ancestor kept all this knowledge in her head was beyond me.

"Young master, my name is Darren and it shall be my duty to educate you." he informed me.

I looked Darren over. He wasn't a tall man. He was only about 5'8". He had black hair, black eyes, and a scar over one eye from the top of his head to the middle of his face. He had a dark countenance and a narrow chin that made him look like an evil schoolteacher.

"Educate me?" I wondered.

"Yes, My lord Alucard has filled my head with all the knowledge of this house and its history. I am to teach you all that you must know to be ruler here. And I am forbidden to share this knowledge with anyone or anything."

"Guess you won't be betraying our secrets to the enemy then." I smiled at him.

"No, my young master. I cannot and will not. I will never betray you. Shall we start?"

"Where is Brian?"

"He's in training as well. My den mate Martin is giving him instruction in firearms, combat, and strategy."

"Alright. Let's get to it then."

"First of all, do you know how to read?"

"Of course I do. My mother taught me."

"Which languages?"

"English."

"Not good enough."

"What?"

"My lord has deemed it important for you to learn and understand five more languages."

"I bet he has. Why?"

"Because most the books in the Hellsing Library are not in English. You will need to know these languages in order to be able to read them."

"Oh god. OK, fine. Let's go. I will not let that bastard beat me."

"Very good, my young master."


	6. Chapter 6

**Note: **To all my readers this will be the last chapter of this story. Unfortunately, my job and other things demand my time. Plus, In order to do this story well, I need to develop Jessie's character under Alucard's tutelage. Something that I'm just not able to do at this time. I may come back to this story later, but don't hold your breath. SORRY.

---

**6. Instructor, Mentor, Master**

It was Friday night and tonight I had decided to visit the Amory. My eyes got large and my heart great light at the rows and rows of weapons that I had at my command. There were Walther P99s, Beretta 92FS, and SA80 A2 L85 individual weapons. There were L115A3 Long Range Rifles and Enfield L1A1 Assault Rifles.

"Very Good, little master. Can you tell me what this one is?" Alucard asked, as he appeared out of nowhere.

"An RPK. A Ruchnoi Pulemyot Kalashnikova. It is gas operated and uses 7.62x39mm cartridges. Its 1000mm in length, weights 4.8Kg, and has a muzzle velocity of 745m/sec." I answered him.

"Excellent. And this one?"

"It's a Steyr TMP."

"Ha, ha, ha, very good. Your mother taught you very well; though it makes me wonder why a bunch of nuns would need such weapons."

"Because not everyone that came to see us came to pray." I answered him smartly and with a smirk.

"Ha, ha, ha. Indeed." he laughed, as he reached for one of the Walther P99s. "Come with me. It is time to properly instruct you on how to use a gun."

"I know how to use guns."

"You know how to shoot humans. I will teach you to kill demons."

I took the hem of his big red coat and we disappeared in his shadows. When I opened my eyes, we were on the shooting range. Alucard went over to the cold stone gray wall and pushed a button. Immediately, the iron image of a vampire popped out at me. It happened so fast that I did the first thing which came to mind and hid behind Alucard.

"What are you doing?" he asked, unfeelingly, as he looked down at me.

"_Hiding."_ was the first answer that came to mind. "Taking Cover." I said.

"Stop hiding." he told me, as he physically picked me up and stood me in front of him. "You must learn never to be surprised and to react without thinking. And yet you must also learn to distinguish friend from foe in a split second to keep from killing your friends by accident. Now stand and take aim. Show me what your mother has taught you."

He was right, but I still think it's his job to kill these monsters. However, I also wanted to show off for him what I my mother had taught me. I wanted to impress him. I took careful aim and I shot the target five times. I smiled. They were all body shots and it was a tight grouping.

"Not bad. For a human."

"My mother taught me well." I smiled with pride.

"You mother taught you to kill men. Though you hit your target, those shots would never stop a Dark One."

"Why not?" I asked, feeling dejected.

My eyes grew wide as he drew from his coat the biggest and blackest damn pistol that I have ever seen in my life.

"You can only stop a Dark One by shooting in the heart…"

BANG! His shot went right though the target vampire's heart.

"Or in the head."

BANG! A perfect shot right between the eyes.

"Damn you're good."

"And so will you be. Shoot again. This time aim for the head."

Not to be outdone and determined to become a better shot, I took aim again and shot. The head is a hard target to hit. My first shot missed his head.

"Again." he said, without feeling.

I shot again. This time the shot grazed its ear.

"Are you aiming?" he taunted me.

"Shut the hell up. It's a small bloody target."

"And it will be moving." he smirked at me. "Your ancestor…."

"You know for a person I've never met. I hate her already. What was she? Superwoman?"

"Ha, ha, ha, yes. She was a super woman." he trailed off, lost in his own thoughts.

I just rolled my eyes at him and sighed heavily. You didn't need to be a genius to see where this was going. He was trying to mold me into her. He was trying to make me into someone that he admired and respected. They only problem was…I was me; A thirteen year old orphan and no one special at all.

"Keep thinking like that." he told me, snapping me out of my thoughts. "And you will stay a thirteen year old nobody."

"Are you saying I'm not?"

"I'm saying that you have the ability to become anybody that YOU believe yourself to be. If think you're a thirteen year old nobody, then you are. But if you think yourself of noble blood, a lost heir seeking to regain your title, your name, and your land, then you are."

"So I am whatever I think I am."

"Precisely. The reason that Dark Ones follow you like prey is because you think you are their prey. But like last week, when you get tired of running, you will stand and fight. And then it shall be their turn to run from you."

I smiled as I thought about his words. It reminded me of Edward. Edward thought he was a king. He thought that he was a noble of a lost bloodline and he acted like it. No one ever picked on him and he had three guys that always followed him everywhere like advisors. He never settled for scaps and always stood up for himself. I guess that's why no one ever treated him like an orphan. I always wondered why they treated him like he was just here until his real family came to get him. And it was all in your perception. Act like nothing and people will treat you like nothing. But act like a king and you'll live like one too.

"So I'm Jessie Wingates Hellsing?"

"I don't know, are you?"

I just looked at him puzzled. Then I understood.

"Yes, I am. I am a lost noble and I will reclaim my land."

That's when he smiled at me.

"Yes, you will. But first you'll have to learn to hit the broad side of a barn."


End file.
